Liquid crystal display devices include, for example, a first substrate on which a plurality of pixels including a pixel electrode, thin-film transistor (TFT), and the like are formed, and a second substrate disposed to be opposed to the first substrate. The first substrate and the second substrate are adhered by a sealant and liquid crystal is sealed therein. Such display devices control the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules with voltage and change transmissivity of light incident on each pixel to form an image thereon.
As currently being demanded in this technical field, a peripheral area in which drive circuits of pixels are formed is made smaller and a display area is made greater. That is, the width between the edge of the display area and the edge of the liquid crystal display device (the width of the peripheral area) is narrowed. Such a structure is referred to as a thin bezel and is used in various products.
There are some problems when the thin bezel structure is adopted, and to solve the problems, there is a technique of providing a plurality of projections in the direction of extension of the sealant in a seal area. For example, thin bezel display devices include an alignment film area which is used for the alignment of liquid crystal molecules and a seal area, and these areas overlap with each other. Moisture tends to enter the internal structure through an interface between the alignment film and the other member, and the liquid crystal molecules may be deteriorated by the moisture. As a technique to solve such a problem, a projection structure is known. Furthermore, thin bezel display devices include the seal area and the display area close to each other. When the sealant is cured, gas is generated and may cause deformation of the sealant. In such a case, the deformed sealant may enter the internal structure of the display area because of the close gap between the seal area and the display area. As a technique to deal with this problem, a projection structure is known.